


Hesitate

by space_squirrel



Series: Perfect 100's [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100, hesitate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_squirrel/pseuds/space_squirrel
Summary: Shepard never hesitates; but Kaidan does.





	

"The minute you hesitate, you're already in trouble," Shepard's voice echoes in Kaidan's mind as he stands, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, watching a ghost from his past move through the blood-red mist of Horizon with the same calculated efficiency he had once come to know, grown to love.

In another life, he would have followed her to the depths of hell if she asked, without question. Now, as she stands before him, asking him to do just that — to join her, join _Cerberus_ — he hesitates; in that split second her face falls, and he knows he's lost her a second time.


End file.
